Shape Shifter
by SnowStormxx
Summary: A snow white colt with icy blue eyes, mane, and tail finds himself lost in Canterlot during a blizzard with no memories and no cutie mark. Can he rise from the ashes of who he was or will become broken, a mirror of his heart.
1. Out of the Snow

Snow was falling in Equestria, a winter wonderland of epic proportions to those who watched the blur of white from the depths of their abodes. A blizzard not seen in a decade, the pegasus had truly outdone themselves this year.

_ Pain._ The word raged through the mind of a young white colt as he awakened. Eyes cracked open only to be assaulted by a cold blur of black and white. Focused on his surroundings he whispered.

"Where am I?" His words lost in the icy wind. Shivering, he quickly decided shelter took priority over his ever growing stack of questions. Slow to rise from the ground, his muscles screamed in agony from the cold and unknown injury as he stood. He teetered at first but was quick to gain equilibrium. Carefully scanning the area he now occupied, he spotted to his left what seemed to be a source of light through the heavily falling snow.

_ Light means other ponies._ He hoped as he started to trudge across the deep snow. Several painful minutes he labored, the snow a constant obstacle holding him back. Nearing his goal, the magnitude of the building came into view.

_ Castle._ Popped into his mind as he gazed upon the massive wooden door. Trying to raise a hoof, he found the task all but possible. His joints were locked up and numb from his journey through the snow, he sighed.

"Well time to use my head." Arching his neck back, he slammed his for head against the door with all the might his small half frozen frame could muster. His head reeling, his mind dazed he repeated the action two more times before it was rewarded in the form of a voice.

"Who's out there?" A gray pegasus asked in a way that emphasized on the fact he was annoyed with the white visitor. Unbolting the door he stepped out, the colt merely gazed upon the stallion's face as he succumb to the darkness of sleep once again.

* * *

_ Wow that's bright!_ The white colt thought as he once again regained consciousness. Shielding his eyes with his hoof from the chandelier, he slowly sat up as not antagonize his already injured body. Leaning his back against what appeared to be a headboard he quickly noticed he was in quite a nice bed. With haste he scanned the room he was in, he seemed to be in what appeared to be a relatively generic bedroom. To his left there was an oaken dresser with the mirror on top, to the left of that was what appeared to be the doorway out of the room. To his right, were a nightstand and a window with blinds. On the nightstand, there was some type of letter and apple on a china plate. Scooping up the letter from off the nightstand he began to read.

"Hello,

If you are hungry when you wake up the apple is for you. If you're able to walk when you awaken, please come see me. I will be in the main dining hall which is through door of your room, take a left and go down the large staircase. Then keep going forward to until you reach a set of double doors and you are there.

Sincerely,  
Celestia"

After finishing the note he laid it back on the nightstand and in the same motion picked up the apple. A soft, crisp crunch rang out as he took his first bite of the large red apple.

"Wow, this is good" He said with a look of bliss on his face as he took another bite. After a few more bites he finished the delicious apple. Not to hungry or cold, his young mind quickly began to wander with questions piling up one after another.

_Where am I?_

_Who is Celestia?_

_Where did I come from?_

_How did I get here?_

_Why can't I remember anything beyond waking up in the snow?_

_How do I know all this but have no other memory?_

Pushing the covers down, he dangled his legs off the side of the bed. Sliding off the side and onto the floor, old pains were quick to protest. Stumbling, he banged into the dresser with the mirror on it. Looking into the mirror he was shocked by the face that stared back. Looking back at him was a snow white colt with a gray muzzle. He had icy blue eyes with matching mane and tail. One clear thought rang out above all the others.

_Who am I?_

Confused and lost he made his way to the one who left him the note. Carefully he began to make his way down the large staircase. One step after another he worked his way down using the rail to support his shaky balance. Finally making it to the bottom without incident he could see the double doors the note mentioned at the end of the hall. Walking with a brisk pace he traversed the long hallway. His balance finally adjusted he entered the dining room.

This room consisted of tables and chairs, he was sure he was in the right spot. To the left, he spotted a lone figure at the table looking over what appeared to be paper work and eating soup. He approached the lone figure, quickly noticing she was female and was an alicorn. Once again he was bothered by the fact words popped into his mind but he had no idea why. Nearing the figure he called out.

"Um hi, are you Ms. Celestia?" She turned to face him and smiled.

"Yes I am, I'm glad to see you up and about you sure gave us all a scare when Captain Dust found you. Please take a seat." She told the young colt, still smiling.

"I'm sorry for scaring anypony; my only though at the time was I needed shelter." He replied, with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Don't be you could of died out there that snow storm is terrible. May I ask who you are?" She asked with concern.

"I don't know. I can't seem to remember anything beyond waking up in the snow." He replied as he became a bit distressed.

"Well two known causes of memory loss are physical trauma and emotional trauma. To be honest in the shape you showed up it could be a mix of both" She explained a look of worry over taking her smile.

"Ms. Celestia, do you have any suggestions as to what I should do?" He asked.

"Well since we are pretty much snowed in, I suggest you stay here a few days to recover. After that, we could begin to gather information about you. I'm sure my student Twilight Sparkle would love to meet you." She said as she tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Thank you very much for the help Ms. Celestia." He said feeling better about his situation.

"Now all we need is a name for you until we find out who you are." She said laughing.

"Well Snowstorm seems to ring well in my mind but let's use Snow for short." He replied with a confused look on his face. "Ummm... may I ask what is so funny?"

"It's the fact your speaking to me like you would any other pony Snow, most others kind of fear me for some reason" She grinned "To be honest it is refreshing to speak to someone even if it's because you lost your memory."

"I'm still lost." The confusion only growing for him.

"Princess, could I get you anything else?" Asked a server who from behind Snow.

"Thank you, but I need nothing else." She said.

"Oh." The realization hitting Snow like a ton of bricks.

"Would you like anything to eat Snow?" Princess Celestia asked ignoring the look on Snow's face.

"Yes please." Thankful she wasn't upset with him.

"I'll be back in a bit, alright" He shook his head his mouth already full of the garlic bread brought by the server. Eating until he could eat no more sleep quick over took him as he rested his head on the table. Princess Celestia returned a few minutes later only to find the sleeping colt.

"Such a funny little guy." She smiled carrying him back up to room that had been set up for him. After tucking him she began to wonder about children as she made her way back to the dining room to finish that paper work she had.


	2. The Lady of Books

Tossing, turning Snow woke up with a look of horror plastered upon his face. Rocketing into a sitting position, he leaned on the headboard for support. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely he looked down at the muscles in his body spasming uncontrollably. Recalling what he could from the nightmare that had awoken him he nearly lost the contents of his stomach.

It had started out with the black silhouette of a mares face surrounded by a ring of bright green fire. The face began to laugh maniacally revealing her to have green eyes that matched the ring of fire and fangs. The laughing face then faded out only to be replaced by the picture of a unicorn mare and earth pony stallion standing side-by-side smiling. The coloration of the mare surprised him; she was nearly a match to Snow himself minus the gray muzzle. The stallion was black with dark blue mane and tail. Their cutie marks were not visible due to the angle of the image. The image burst into green flames their smiling faces replaced by looks of horror and pain. Screams echo coming from the burning image, it was at that moment he had awakened.

"That was horrible!" He gasped, clutching his fore hooves to his chest in an attempt to quell the shaking.

Sliding out of bed on the right side, he looked out the window. The clouds having cleared a few hours earlier, he saw the gorgeous night sky. Enjoying the beautiful view another wave of nausea hit him like an anvil to the head. Dizzy, he reached out to use the wall to steady himself. Unfortunately for him there was no wall and he toppled like a jenga tower through the previously unseen doorway.

"Ahhhhh, I guess I can add the pleasant feeling of my face plus the floor to this already wonderful evening." He groaned his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Throwing himself back up onto his hooves he inspected himself for damage. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary so he looked around the room. He ascertained he was in a bathroom, opening a cabinet he was overjoyed to find it was fully stocked. Taking a toothbrush, toothpaste, a towel, and a bar of soap he set the tooth care supplies on the sink before he entered the shower stall. Throwing the towel up over the door, he placed the soap in the holder and turned the valve. He was immediately met by a freezing spray of water, he shivered as the water began to warm up. Careful not to lose the slippery soap as he began to clean up.

The warm water was heavenly on his sore muscles and it was nice to no longer feel sticky due the sweat from earlier. He took a few moments to let the water beat against him, enjoying the feeling he closed his eyes. Turning the water off, he grabbed his towel and dried off. Not sure why, he took extra care to fluff his mane. It felt right for some reason.

Hopefully, I won't have to deal with this confusion long. He thought as he draped the towel around his shoulders he grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste. Applying a liberal amount of toothpaste he commenced to brushing his teeth. Spitting into the sink and rinsing off his brush he left the tooth brush on the edge of the sink. He threw the towel in the bin next to the doorway he passed through.

"Two points." He chuckled to himself.  
Leaving his room he began to wander the castle.

"This place is huge." He whispered, amazed by the size of the castle. Walking through the throne room he looked up at the stained glass windows.

_Wow, that guy is ugly_. He thought looking at the picture of Discord.

_Glad I'm not him, at least I hope I'm not._ Realizing he still had no clue as to who he was. Moving on to the next hallway he heard a cry.

"Oh ponyfeathers!" A fillie's voice cried out, followed by a thump which was followed by a series of smaller thumps. Racing down the hallway, Snow took a left following the source of the sound. Upon entering the room he found himself in a sea of books; hundreds, thousands adorned the walls. Scanning the library for the source of the noise he quickly spotted a pile of books on the floor next to a ladder that had a purple and pink tail poking out from under them. Rushing over to the pile he began to unearth the unlucky pony. Clearing all the books off of her, he picked up the lavender filly and set her in a chair. Leaning her face and fore hooves on the adjacent table, he made quick work of the avalanche of non-fiction texts. Everything back in order, he turned his attention back to the lavender filly that was now sleeping in a puddle of her own drool.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Poking her in the ribs with a hoof.

"Not now spike, I'm busy." She mumbled in her sleep. Turning around, Snow grabbed a rather large book about magical theory and slammed it on to the desk the filly was using as a pillow. Throwing her head up, she exclaimed.

"I'm awake." Her purple eyes wide open she rapidly came to her senses.

"That was mean, you jerk." She grumbled giving Snow a particularly sour look.

"That is no way to treat the one who just dug you out of your tomb of tomes." He replied, chucking at his play on words.

"Umm... Thank you." Her brilliant mind remembering the result of her trying to reach a book to far to the left without moving the ladder.

"No problem, but you're right that wasn't very nice of me. I do apologize for that. My name is Snow nice to meet you Ms. ..." He said putting a hoof out.

"Twilight Sparkle, My name is Twilight Sparkle." Taking his hoof in hers, giving him a strong shake.

"Wait, I recognize you. You're the one who cause all the commotion last night." She recalled, wiping the drool from her face with her hoof.

"What in Celestia's name were you doing out in the middle of a blizzard?" She asked, the curiosity blazing in her eyes.

"Honestly I don't know." He told her before he began explain his situation to her.

"Losing your memory has got to be tough." She said trying to comfort him. "As for the dream, I'm pretty that would creep anypony out."

"Anyway, since we are here and I'm clueless about so many important subjects could you possible point me out a history book?" He asked, her ears perking up due to the mention of reading.

"Sure, just give me a second." Her horn began to glow with a purple aura; a text off a top shelf also began to glow with the same aura as it floated down to rest on the desk in front of Snow.

"Thank you." He said as he opened the book.

"You're welcome." She replied, opening the magical theory book Snow had used to wake her and taking a seat across from him.

"Good morning, young ones!" A sweet gentle voice rang out through the library. Snow and Twilight looked up from their reading material to the figure that had arrived.

"Good morning Princess." Twilight replied.

"Good morning Miss Cel... I mean Princess Celestia." Snow replied quickly recovering from his mistake.

"I was going to introduce you to each other, but I see you two have already met." Celestia chuckled as she levitated a chair over to her and sat down.

"Well Twilight loves books so much; she decided to take a bath in them. Unfortunately for her, it didn't end well at all." He told the Princess as he explained what had happened a few hours earlier.

"Are you alright Twilight?" Celestia asked Twilight, trying to still a giggle as she imagined the misfortune of her student.

"Yes Princess, I am." Twilight replied her purple coat turning magenta as she blushed.

"How do you feel this morning?" Celestia asked, turning her attention to Snow.

"I feel..." His response cut off by an audible gurgle coming from his stomach. "hungry." He finished. That was about all Celestia could handle as she burst out laughing which startled Twilight.

"Let's all go for breakfast." She said smiling as she grabbed Snow and Twilight's Hooves. Hauling them up on to their hooves she led them to the dining room.


	3. Breakfast with a Dragon

The trio silently strolled through one the many halls of the castle. Celestia took lead, guiding the two foals towards the dining hall from the previous evening.

"Hey Snow." Breaking the silence, Twilight tapped Snow on the top of the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes Twilight?" Turning his head Snow looked at Twilight.

"I brought the book you were reading," She motioned with her head toward the saddle bags he noticed she was wearing. "I hope you don't mind."

A smile crept over his face along with an odd feeling of vigor from the act of kindness. "I don't mind at all Twilight, thank you for your kindness."

"You're welcome, I was kinda surprised though."

"Why is that?"

"You were reading a chemistry book."

"Yeah, I randomly grabbed another after I finished the history book you gave me."

"Please don't take offence, but did you understand any of it?"

"No offence taken and yes I did, chemical equilibrium threw me for a loop but after a little while I figured it out."

"Finally somepony who likes studying! Spike never does. If you stay here longer than just a temporary guest would you like to be my study buddy?"

"Sure, I'd love to Twilight."

Her face lite up at his response and she began to bounce. Her saddle bags flopping, she made circles around the confused colt.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated still circling Snow.

And I thought I was weird. "Um Twilight, I hate to burst your bubble but we're falling behind." He paused, pointing with his hoof to Celestia, who was a good forty feet ahead of them.

"Woops." She said as she stopped circling him and they increased the speed of their pace. Nearing the white alicorn, Snow turned to look at Twilight again.

" Hey Twilight, who is this Spike you men-" His sentence cut off as he collided with a purple and green blob rocketing from the door way to his left, his face making an acquaintance with the floor for a second time today. Disengaging his teeth from the floor, he looked up to see Twilight giggling at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked, not amused by her grin.

"Speak of the pony or in this case dragon. Hi Spike!"

"Good morning Twilight." The purple dragon groaned. "Could you get off me? You're heavy."

"Sorry." Snow said as he quickly got to his hooves, the little dragon doing the same. Dusting himself off, Spike inspected for any damage. Not finding anything wrong he turned his attention to the white colt he had collided with.

"That's ok, it was my fault too." He said with a smile. "Anyway, I'm Spike and may I ask who you are?"

"My temporary name is Snow, nice to meet you."

"Temporary name?" Spike looked confused.

"Do you guys want breakfast or not?" Celestia called out interrupting the conversation.

"I'll explain on the way Spike, cause I do want breakfast." He said as he turned and bolted in Celestia's direction.

"... and the name I chose to use for the moment is Snow cause I like the word." Snow explained as the group entered the dining hall.

"Wow, that's harsh." Spike said as the group took seats at a table near the wide double doors to the kitchen. "Losing your memory is kinda hard to imagine."

"Thanks for the concern but I'm not in to bad a shape. I mean I do have help."

The dining hall, unlike the night before, wasn't completely empty when they arrived. At the other tables were royal guards and other employees getting there breakfast before their shifts started. However, since it was so early, it wasn't packed either. The kitchen staff, phenomenal at their jobs, was quick to react at the presence of royalty and her guests.  
Soon a unicorn waitress came bearing a tray of ice water and menus.

"Good morning your highness and guests." She said politely, passing out water and menus.

"Good morning to you Star Dancer but I do not need a menu, I will have my usual." Celestia said, handing the menu back to the unicorn.

"Of course you majesty, and have you decided what you would like or do you need more time?" Turning her attention to the other three.

"I'll have hay bacon and eggs with wheat toast." Twilight paused, first to answer. "Oh and orange juice."

"I want a sapphire muffin with tea." Spike replied after twilight.

Ponyfeathers, what do I choose. "Ummm... I'll have the pancakes with hay bacon and peagasi cola." Snow shot off, relieved he picked something. The waitress wrote down their orders and returned to the kitchen.

"Princess, since we have a moment I have something to tell you. As I told Twilight this morning, the reason I was up so early is because I had this horrible nightmare that awakened me." Snow said his voice heavy with anxiety; he took a sip of the ice water in front of him.

"What happened in the dream Snow?" Celestia asked the clearly distressed colt. Snow began to recollect the dream from earlier, explaining all the details he could remember to the princess.

"That sounded bad but it could be a clue to you past." She paused. "I hope not, that dream sure sounded bad indeed. Anyway it looks like our food is here."

Star Dancer returned with their choice of food, skillfully levitating the plates to the specific owner. Snow looked at what he had ordered; he smiled as he dug in.

This is delicious! He dug into the neatly stacked pancakes like a plow through earth. He savored the sweet, fluffy baked goods as he devoured them. His next victim was the bacon; it did not last long either. Grabbing the soda, he began to notice the six eyes now trained on him.

"This was really good." He said, smiling weakly. The others went back to their meals; Celestia merely shook her head and chuckled before doing the same.

"Snow, if the dreams continue please tell me alright?" Celestia asked, sipping her coffee.

"I will Cele... Princess" Snow corrected himself.

"Hey Snow!" Spike getting Snow's attention next. "Wanna hang out today, I could give you a tour?"

"Sure, if no pony has any issue with it."

"Finally, another guy to hang out with." Spike exclaimed pumping one of his little fists in the air.

"Aww." Twilight added looking a bit dejected.

"Twi, I'll read with you this evening" Snow added, picking up on the mood. She perked back up.

"Thanks for the meal Princess."

"You're welcome Snow."

"Come on Snow, we'll start my tour." Spike said getting up from the table and heading to the door. Snow got up and followed suit.

The tour began with the throne room, the little dragon giving a brief history on the stain glass windows. They moved on stopping at the library where Snow told Spike about Twilight's book bath earlier that morning. Spike burst out laughing so hard the librarian chased them out for being too loud. The next stop was the indoor training area that consisted of a weight room, pool, and track. Moving on they made it to the armory.

"Hey Spike, how do I look?" Snow asked having donned a set of guard armor.

"Awesome!" Spike laughed at his new friend trying to move awkwardly in the armor several sizes too big for him. Ditching the gear the mischievous duo looked for more entertainment.

"This is the orchestra's practice room." The dragon explained guiding his friend in to the large area filled with instruments. "Personally, it is one of my favorite places to be." The little dragon sitting down at a piano.

"Why?"

"I love to play piano." The little dragon replied as he folded the key cover up and set a piece of sheet music on the stand. He handed a copy to snow as he began to play. The beautiful sound of the piano rang out as the Spike expertly caressed the keys. Reading over the paper, Snow spotted the vocals coming and he smiled.

An angelic voice rang out nearly causing Spike to stop playing.

"I'm holdin' on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground. And I'm hearin' what you say, But I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me, Then you go and cut me down..."

Spike looked over to his friend who really seemed to enjoy the music, smiling he continued.

"That it's too late to apologize. It's too late... I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late. Yeah!" The colt kept signing, his voice in perfect tune and harmony with the piano.

As the song progress Snow began to feel off. The more he sang the more his head seemed to hurt and by the end he was nearly ready to collapse.

"Dude, where did you learn to sing like that? Oh wait, stupid question, never mind." Spike Said as he closed the piano up and approached his friend.

"Are you ok?" He noticed the sick look on Snows face.

What the heck is wrong with me?

"No, my head is pounding something fierce and I think I may lose breakfast."

"Just sit and calm down I'll be right back."

A few minutes later the dragon returned with a cold bottle of water.

"Here try this."

"Thanks."

The cool water really helped as his headache subsided.

"I feel alright now, thanks again Spike."

"I'm glad you better. It kinds sucks about the snow outside though but I do have some more to show you on the inside come on." Spike said changing the subject.

The duo once again moved on to greener pastures.


End file.
